Can you accept me?
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: Can Anna be that mean to hate someone she truly loves? (HorohoroOC) “Anna! I’m coming…” Amari puffed, running out of breath, “I hope you could forgive me though..” Chapter 2 up (Tues.Mar.16)
1. Too Quick for Words, buddy

Can you accept me?  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" A soft whisper came from beneath a ruddy, brown cape, she held up a torn picture, eyes torn between hope and sadness.  
The busy streets of Tokyo drowned out the girls' pleas and questions. Much of them passed with no interest in what the wander was doing. A heavy sound was heard from the dark, musty alley. A blinding light flashed into the girls' crimson lavender; she hissed scornfully.  
"Are you supposed to be out this late little girl? Where are your parents?" A policeman asked in a calm voice, after approaching her from the car, shining a bright light into her pale face.  
She winced and clutched the robe around her pulling down the hood over her tanned face. Fear wiped all over her face and she shakily held a picture and asked  
"Uh...um...d-do you know this girl?" She got up slowly, reviving the long red and orange hair that drooped over the dirty, black kimono. Blonde bangs of hair adjusted them selves around the scraped complexion of her cheeks.  
The chubby police man chuckled and grabbed her by the wrists tightly, "I asked you a question! Now answer!" He yelled, dabs of spit splattering her face.  
The shimmering eyes flickered in response with a harsh wind of blazing fire as she thrust her wrist from his grip. The police man was dumbfounded by the tiny girls' strength, standing still while the air grew tense around him, unsure of what this girl would do next. A gloved finger pointed out towards him, he looked at her, finding a crazed look in her eyes; a demon waiting to take over the child's body.  
'I'm sorry but you never answered, so this is what it leads to.' Chapped lips formed to a playful smirk, the glove dropped to the cold ground. Staring at the glove, eyes raised to the girl then back down to the glove, a burning sensation was suddenly grinded to his puffed face.  
'Never grab me!' Amari whipped up and kicked the officer then dashed off with full force in a mix of anxiety and anger.  
A muffled sound came from between the officers' fingers as he moaned in pain. Covering his now badly burned face, he shouted after her, "Damn that girl! Hey you stop right there!"  
Amari kept running as if not having heard the officers' orders, branches latching on her robe as she went, pulling and tugging at her.  
'Chill out! No need to get all fired up, literately.' As she ran around in blind directions, almost in search of something, but of what she didn't know. Racing through the woods, she came to a stop when she arrived at a deserted camp site. The fire danced in the slow winds among a pile of wood. Pots and pans lying scattered around the area.  
"I hate fire...I need ice..." She mumbled to herself.  
A figure came up behind her and tapped her gently. Her eyes grew wide with terror. When her burning hand came in contact with the cheek, an ear piercing screech rang the air. Suddenly, there was silence. Nothing but the sound of the crackling fire could be heard; Amari peered open an eye, afraid of what she might see.  
'Nothing...nothing happened..who is this person?'  
Handsome. That's the word that came to mind. A tall, azure haired boy stood before her, gray eyes amazed, a blank expression of shock on his face. He was wearing some type of Northern clothing. His features were soft, Amari noted about the blushed covered face.  
'That's my cure! If only...I could..'  
Amari stood on her tip toes, trying to reach the unknown boys face. Her lips brushed passed his in unrepressible curiosity.  
'Amari! What the hell are you doing?!'  
She snapped back to reality and excused herself in a small voice, regretting her rash action.  
A chuckle came out, "You know, you shouldn't kiss someone you don't know. But a cute thing like you kissing anyone wouldn't be a problem." A playful look crossed his face.  
Amari hid her face, shyly.  
He pouted cutely, "Now don't go hiding your face, Cutey... What's your name anyways?"  
The flamed haired girl looked up and took out the same picture she'd showed to many people, "Amari." She said simply, "Do you know this girl?" The hope she'd expressed in her voice as often as she had shown the picture returned with the frequently asked question.  
The confused azure haired boy took the picture into his hand. He studied it, a tall, blonde haired girl stood bored yet with a small smile for the sake of the picture with a red bandana wrapped around her head and a wooden stick over her shoulder.  
'Isn't this Anna? Nah... it can't be Anna.' His hair shifted when he nodded, "Yeah I think I know this girl...she lives..." He continued with a mumble, "Over there. Where the smoke is coming."  
Amari giggled to herself and jumped with joy. She gave the boy a peck on the cheek, expressing her gratitude, and ran off but stopped in her tracks, "Oh, thank you so much! And I almost forgot...what's your name?"  
"Horohoro... But my friends call me Trey Racer!" An invisible spotlight was over Trey when he announced his name with pride.  
"Ah...Okay..." she muttered, a bit embarrassed, but nodded, "Thanks Trey!" She pranced off again, 'Anna I'm coming for you! Just wait...big sister.' 


	2. I thought I would stop by

Shaman King Chapter 2:  
  
I thought I would stop by...  
  
"Anna! I'm coming..." Amari puffed, running out of breath, "I hope you could forgive me though.."  
  
--- 6 years ago...  
  
"Oh no...I wasn't suppose to..." I cried. At 6 years old holding responsibility like this isn't all that great. I looked at the blood that stained my sinful hands. I wish it was my blood. I looked up watching my house burn to a crisp.  
"Daddy! Mommy! I'm sorry it's all my fault!" Curses, I knew it, Daddy always used to tell me, 'The burdens in our lives could be a gift.' But not this one. I held my Dad's limp, bloody body in my arms. I couldn't stand it anymore, I let the body slowly slip from my arms, knowing there wasn't a thing I could do about it.  
My hands, only wanting to help with them. But they cost lives: my mother's and father's. I could smell burnt flesh when I rubbed my hands all over my face. I didn't wanna cry because it was my punishment. I did that many times. Too many times, perhaps. No past tears that I had shed could ever compare to this despairing tragedy, to the unbearable spearing pain, to the sadness my heart felt at this moment.  
Lifeless, cold and gleam less brown eyes stared into me. I turned away, holding my breath to restrain the tears that gathered in my innocence. I always thought those brown eyes could help, and would always be there as they promised. But when I looked up I met an identical pair; only instead, these flickered with angering rage.  
"Amari! What did you do?!" Anna, my big sister, never yelled at me. Dropping her wooden stick she run over to me, grabbing me from the front of my shirt. "Answer me, brat! What did you do?!" I bit my lip and kept my hands in a tight fist, hiding my distress. She dangerously narrowed her eyes at me, giving me one quick slap across my face.  
A tingling burning sensation was all that I felt...then everything went dark.  
  
Amari cringed, touching her cheek with her hand. She jerked back when a stinging feeling rose up.  
"Stupid me." She chuckled and smacked her head with a gloved hand. "Always gotta keep an extra!" She slipped off the other glove that covered the other one and clothed her bare hand.  
"I'm off!" She skipped through the forest, her anticipation growing with every step. After a while of tripping over rocks and snapping branches, she stumbled upon a large Japanese dojo.  
"Wow. I hope that Trey guy gave me the right directions." She muttered to herself, watching a silhouette of a slim person sit down behind the thin walls.  
"Morty! Chill out would ya?" An all too familiar voice rang out, with a low chuckle following.  
Amari's head snapped back, 'Can it be?! It's Yoh, I'm positive!!' Slowly creeping out of the bushes, keeping a bounce to her step just enough to reach the smooth wood porch, expectations high and a set heart bounded with an increasing thump inside her chest.  
Her fingers grazed across the paper-thin door. Amari peeked inside. To her amazement and pleasure, she was right. Yoh Asakura, one of her old friends, was bobbing his head from side to the music thumping from his headphones. She smirked and tip-toed toward him from out of site, intentions playful but likely to stir trouble.  
  
(A/N: Sorry guys ^^; I had to cut it short from there. My info box a.k.a Computer has a virus and I wont be updating any sooner so I'll give you what I got. And I almost forgot this goes for the whole fic I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING ONLY AMARI ^^ bye bye)  
  
Read and Review 


	3. Author's Note!

Hacker: X.x nyaa...im back...with an author's note! Since I'm not all into writing this story. [coughtolazycough] It's kinda gotten me bored. So I'm taking it down by...ohh [looks at calendar] **Sunday August 22, 2004**. It's taking up space. Later people.


End file.
